Saint Seiya - Um dia especial
by Idsuikyo
Summary: Após a recuperação de Seiya dos ferimentos da espada de Hades, ele e Saori tem um encontro especial.


Espero que aproveitem já que passou da meia noite estou postando hahaha. Desculpem algum erro de português.

Capítulo único

1992 - Santuário - Grécia

A batalha contra o deus dos mortos tinha chegado ao seu fim com o santuário sendo reconstruído tendo se passado quase um ano com as promoções dos cinco cavaleiro de bronze assumindo a posição de cavaleiros de ouro sendo um inicio de uma nova geração. Na nona casa a de sagitário o sucessor de Aiolos estava trajando uma calça jeans escura, sapato preto e camisa social branca andando pelos corredores da nona casa segurando uma pequena caixinha na mão que o mesmo colocou no bolso da calça enquanto se aproximava da saída enquanto o sol estava se pondo no fim de tarde.

Seiya: Espero que ela esteja pronta - Falou o jovem sorrindo criando asas de energias douradas nas costas enquanto começou a voar pelas escadarias na direção do templo de Atena. Enquanto isso no salão do grande mestre a reencarnação de Atena estava usando um vestido azul claro de alças acima dos joelhos, possuía um decote sem ser exagerado, com uma sandália branca simples e um pequena bolsa na mão.

Saori: Oque será que ele está planejando ? - Se questionou a jovem que estava com os seus dezoito anos, enquanto refletia o seu relacionando com o ex-cavaleiro de Pégaso que tinha se tornado o guardião da casa de Sagitário. Se passaram alguns momentos e as portas do salão foram abertas - Seiya ! - Exclamou a deusa com um sorriso no rosto enquanto os olhos avaliavam o modo que ele estava vestido. ' Ele está lindo' - Pensou com o jovem se aproximando.

Seiya: Você está linda Saori - Elogiou o cavaleiro segurando a mão da jovem enquanto beijava o rosto dela.

Saori: Obrigada, você está muito bonito também - Falou com um sorriso no rosto olhando nos olhos do cavaleiro - Agora oque você está planejando ? - Indagou curiosa.

Seiya: Não vai ser uma surpresa se eu lhe disser meu amor - Respondeu com um sorriso abraçando a jovem - Você vai adorar isso eu lhe prometo - Beijou de leve os lábios da jovem com as asas de energia se manifestando novamente.

Saori: Hum..Está bem - Falou um pouco contrariada porque estava curiosa porque essa era a primeira vez que ele fazia segredo de algo.

Seiya: Agora se segure - Falou segurando a jovem nos braços em estilo de noiva.

Próximo ao santuário

Numa casa próximo ao santuário com um belo jardim ao redor o cavaleiro de sagitário pousou com a Atena nos braços, a mesma casa aonde o cavaleiro ficou sob os cuidados de Atena para se recuperar do ferimento da espada de Hades.

Seiya: Chegamos meu amor - Falou amavelmente a colocando no chão - Esse local que você cuidou de mim enquanto eu estava me recuperando é perfeito para hoje, afinal foi aqui que declaremos os nossos sentimentos - Continuou o jovem segurando a mão de Atena guiando ela para a entrada da casa.

Saori: 'Pégaso' - Pensou a deusa da guerra que devido aos acontecimentos da batalha contra Hades com a sua ida ao mundo dos mortos as memórias de suas reencarnações e o seu passado com o cavaleiro de Pégaso e a proximidade que os dois começaram a ter reencarnação após reencarnação. Os dois adentraram a casa indo na direção da sala que tinha a mesa pronta com um jantar para dois à luz de velas com pétalas de flores no chão com uma decoração romântica.

Seiya: Eu estava pretendendo que jantássemos em um restaurante, mas resolvi cozinhar e a sós aqui nesse local seria perfeito esse dia dos namorados - Falou sorrindo com a deusa da guerra surpresa com oque estava vendo.

Saori Isso é lindo - Sussurrou surpresa pelo que ele tinha preparado - Você fez tudo isso ?! - Questionou olhando os tipos de pratos na mesa.

Seiya: Sim, uma serva no santuário me ajudou quando eu era criança, eu tive que aprender a cozinhar porque a Marin não levava muito jeito hahaha - Respondeu relembrando das tentativas de sua mestre em cozinhar e do mal que ele passou depois de provar a comida, fazendo ele correr atrás de ajuda para sobreviver as refeições da amazona que aprendeu depois com a mesma serva alguns pratos e ambos começaram a se revesar em quem fazia o jantar.

Saori: Ela ensinou tudo isso ? Por que são vários pratos diferentes - Pronunciou a deusa sentindo o cheio da comida que estava sob a mesma estava ótimo, os pratos variavam de vários estilos de comida, grega, italiana, espanhola e japonesa.

Seiya: Sim, mas alguns eu aprendi esse ano hahaha - Riu puxando a cadeira para a jovem se sentar na mesa enquanto o mesmo também se direcionou para a cadeira.

Saori: Isso realmente é uma surpresa, por que você nunca cozinhou antes para nós ? - Indagou enquanto decidia qual dos pratos iria provar primeiro.

Seiya: Eu estava guardando isso como uma surpresa para uma ocasião especial - Falou com um sorriso enigmático.

Saori: 'Há mais alguma coisa que ele está escondendo' - Pensou a deusa da guerra enquanto tinha escolhido o primeiro prato para provar.

Seiya: E então como está ? - Questionou sorrindo vendo a jovem provar a comida.

Saori: Delicioso meu amor - Falou com um sorriso fechando os olhos aproveitando o sabor. O casal começou a aproveitar o jantar enquanto conversavam tendo à noite chegando com um brilho especial na lua.

Seiya: 'Meu Zeus como ela comeu tanto com esse corpo ?' - Indagou a si mesmo vendo os pratos de comida e sobremesas vazios na frente da deusa da guerra.

Saori: 'Se ele fizer comidas assim sempre eu vou engordar, mas não há nada que o meu cosmo não dê jeito hihihi' - Pensou a deusa da sabedoria.

Seiya: Que tal irmos para a varanda ? - Indagou o cavaleiro se levantando indo em direção da jovem, lhe segurando pela mão à guiando para fora com a lua sendo refletida no lago que tinha ao lado da casa com o brilho especial da lua tornando um clima romântico entre os dois.

Saori: Está uma noite especial - Falou a deusa com o jovem se ajoelhando na sua frente lhe surpreendendo - Seiya oque você está fazendo ? - Questionou, mas o coração de algum modo começou a acelerar e alcançou a velocidade da luz com ele colocando a mão dentro do bolso da calça.

Seiya: Talvez seja um pouco cedo para isso, mas eu tenho certeza do que sinto por você e uma sensação antiga dentro de mim está desejando isso - Começou a falar encontrando as palavras certas enquanto a deusa da guerra estava calada - Eu mentalmente preparei um discurso, mas não está saindo como planejado hahahaha - Riu maroto olhando os olhos da jovem - Eu sei as suas responsabilidades como deusa e as consequências desse pedido, mas eu lutarei contra todos para poder ficar ao seu lado Saori, não importa que o universo se torne o meu inimigo nada irá me separar de você a mulher que amo e desejo ficar ao seu lado, sendo assim aceita se tornar a minha esposa ? - Perguntou retirando uma caixinha do bolso da calça a abrindo se relevando um lindo anel ao mesmo tempo que o seu cosmo se manifestou.

Saori: Sim, eu aceito meu amor ! - Exclamou com um sorriso enorme se formando no rosto, com a sua cosmo-energia se manifestando e mesclando-se com a do cavaleiro que começou a colocar o anel em seu dedo, após uns momentos o mesmo se levantou e acariciou carinhosamente o rosto da jovem.

Seiya: Como eu não levei nenhum raio significa que ele não tem nada contra hahaha - Riu se referindo ao rei dos deuses que é o pai de Atena e um trovão foi ouvido nos céus.

Saori: Seiya hihihi - Riu batendo de leve no ombro do jovem que lhe abraçava enquanto a mesma se apoiou na proteção da varanda.

Seiya: Eu te amo Atena - Sussurrou aproximando os seus lábios do dela iniciando um beijo de leve aumentando o ritmo, acariciando a jovem que retribuiu de maneira intensa.

Saori: 'Nada irá me separar de você meu amor' - Pensou a deusa da sabedoria sentindo o corpo aquecer de uma maneira inexplicável e as caricias dos dois começando a avançar com ela abrindo a camisa dele tocando o seu peito lhe arranhando com as unhas como se estivesse lhe marcando, enquanto as mãos dele estava levantando o vestido acariciando as suas coxas, sentindo a macies de sua pele a colocando sentada na proteção da varanda, enquanto o cosmo dos dois estava se espalhando por todo o local.

Seiya: Melhor pararmos Saori Ahhh - Sussurrou sentindo ela morder o seu pescoço enquanto a mão direita dela tentava abrir o cinto da sua calça.

Saori: Parar ? Nunca ! - Respondeu olhando o jovem olhos - Meu amor se você soubesse a quanto tempo estou esperando por isso - Falou com amor e luxúria no olhar porque as memórias de suas vidas passadas estava lhe deixando louca e várias vezes teve que tomar banho gelado para não atacar literalmente o cavaleiro na casa de sagitário - Eu te amo e quero ser sua essa noite Seiya - Pronunciou circulando as pernas torneadas na cintura do jovem lhe beijando novamente.

Seiya: Como minha deusa desejar - Falou com um brilho malicioso no olhar. 'Nada irá me separar de você Saori' - Pensou o jovem enquanto começaram a ir na direção do quarto consumar o sentimento que estava crescendo dentro deles.

Final

Espero que tenham gostado. Ainda hoje posto uma segunda que vai ser a continuação dessa alguns anos depois.


End file.
